Typically, glass vials are filled with tritium and sealed so that the tritium is retained within the vials. These vials may be incorporated into another device so that the tritium provides illumination to the other device. When incorporated into another device the tritium vials may be damaged and broken. Further, the device may be subjected to an impact which may increase the likelihood of breaking the vials of tritium. A prototype design was produced and displayed at a trade show; however, after testing the prototype design it became apparent that the design did not adequately protect the vials of tritium from impact, thermal shock, chemicals, or water. Examples of a vial containing tritium incorporated into a device may be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,741,120; 5,359,800; 6,216,351; 6,257,734; 7,743,546; and 7,903,503 and German Patent No. DE202004012237U1 all of which are expressly incorporated by reference herein for all purposes.
It would be attractive to have a module that is substantially resistant to impact so that the module prevents the vials of tritium from breaking. It would be attractive to have a module that is resistant to extreme thermal conditions and thermal shock so that the module provides protection to the vials of tritium. It would be attractive to have a module that is resistant to fluid penetration so that a fluid does not enter a cavity in the module and damage the vials of tritium. Further, it would be attractive to have a module that is resistant to the outdoor weathering conditions and ultra-violet radiation, as well as chemicals which the module incorporated into another device may be exposed to in the outdoors, for example gasoline, an insect repellent, or a sun screen.